Wounds of Deadly Hate
Wounds of Deadly Hate is the third episode of The Dark Dimension. Summary REVELATIONS ABOUT THE WRAITHS- When Katherine and Kol are beset by rabid wraiths in the Wastelands, Markos comes to their aid- but with a catch. Kieran and Isobel spend a time together in his mind palace, which has taken the form of St. Anne's Church. Elsewhere, Kali approaches Sage with a tempting offer that may give the redhead an advantage in swaying the rest of the camp to her way of thinking. Kimberley and Adrian reach out to Mason Lockwood in the hopes of getting his nephew Tyler Lockwood to descend from The Fold and help in bringing down Iblis. Finally, an ancient and powerful vampire enters the game- but will she tip the scales for good or ill? Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos Recurring Cast * Georgina Haig as Kali * Cassidy Freeman as Sage * Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley * Micah Parker as Adrian * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Lily Collins as Mary Saint Davidson * Christopher Heyerdahl as Agaros * Michaela McManus as Jules * Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie Penverne * Yasmine al-Bustami as Monique Deveraux Episode EXT. DESERT WASTELAND- DAY KOL, KATHERINE, and a NEW BRUNETTE WOMAN right themselves after falling from a great height onto the sand. KOL: And who might our new friend be? MARY: Mary Saint Davidson. Charmed. KATHERINE: You’re part of Finn’s bloodline. MARY: You can sense such a thing? Fascinating. KOL: We all can here, love. We’ve got work to do if we want to bring down this Iblis character. We must first simply discern where exactly we are and the rest should follow suit. They begin on their way, but Mary’s countenance is suspicious. Perhaps she’s planning something? KATHERINE: How did we get here anyway? MARY: Iblis disconnected us from the rehabilitation portion of the dimension and our bodies went into freefall. This is the base of the dimension, it’s instinctual and hungry for those who appear here. I suggest we get a move-on, the governing body meets just beyond those sand dunes. She points to a pair of sand dunes in the distance. MARY: See those two sand dunes? Their palace is right beyond those dunes. KATHERINE: Is Jadis the White Witch there, too? Kol rolls his eyes as the trio continues onward. INT. ST. ANNE’S CHURCH- DAY KIERAN and ISOBEL sit together in one of the front pews. ISOBEL: It’s strange being back in a church, even if it isn’t real. KIERAN: It’s strange that a vampire has entered my mind palace. ISOBEL: I guess we can cross over wherever we like; some sort of reprieve from whatever tortures the wraiths are inflicting upon us outside. KIERAN: I suppose we can always make the most of it. Our hatred of each other isn’t going to get us anywhere. I’m Kieran O’Connell. ISOBEL: Isobel Saltzman. KIERAN: I heard earlier that you have a daughter on the outside? ISOBEL: I did. Her name was Elena, she’s upstairs now I guess. You? KIERAN: A niece who I very much would like to see again. ISOBEL: I think we can help each other, Kieran. You and I are going to be great friends, I can sense it. KIERAN: I can manage that. Hello, new friend. ISOBEL: Hello indeed, Father. EXT. DESERT- DAY MASON coughs up sand as KIMBERLEY and ADRIAN watch, dusting themselves off. MASON: Now why would I want to expose my nephew to this hellhole when he’s in paradise already? ADRIAN: We can all get there sooner or later, but if Tyler helps us then we can get there sooner. Iblis needs him for something, or one of them does. I overheard one of the wraiths out here mumbling about it. KIMBERLEY: The things out here, the savage things? MASON: What savage things? ADRIAN: Those savage things. A group of zombie-like wraiths CHARGE the group, and Katherine, Kol, and Mary soon appear over the sand dunes behind them. The six of them form a rough circle as the “rabid” wraiths descend upon them. KATHERINE: We can take them. MARY: Are you mad? These monsters? KOL: They’re no worse than the monster we’ll be facing up in Iblis’ palace. As the wraiths converge, a BRIGHT LIGHT shines and MARKOS hacks and slashes his way through the rabid mob like a hero arriving in the nick of time. He effortlessly cuts the creatures down as the group looks on in awe. MASON: Damn. Markos beheads the final wraith and smirks at the group. He’s a bit bloody and wounded himself. MARKOS: I’m fine, thanks for asking. Tyler is on his way, I’ve procured him for us. MASON: You son of a bitch! Kimberley and Adrian hold him back. MARKOS: And while we are at it. He snaps his fingers and the seven appear in: INT. LONG CORRIDOR- DAY The seven walk around. KOL: Where the hell are we? MARKOS: Iblis’ palace. Home of the Legion, this dimension’s governing body. Come along. As the seven walk through the as if they were the Justice League, they see JULES, CASSIE PENVERNE, and MONQIUE DEVERAUX being tortured in graphic detail by AGAROS. AGAROS: Do enjoy your freedom while it lasts. You’ll be on my rack like these three soon enough. The seven pass the horror show until the come to the end, where KALI and SAGE await them, alongside a battered and bruised TYLER LOCKWOOD. Mason surges forward for him, but Kali pushes the assembled heroes back with a wave of her hand. SAGE: Kali here has given me insight as to how to be good enough to escape the torment this place brings and to ascend until we reach home. Let me show it to you. Kali outstretches her hand and the seven begin SCREAMING IN UTTER AGONY as the screen fades to white. Trivia * Vaughn and Damon do not appear in this episode. Music * TBA Category:The Dark Dimension Episodes Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes set in 2012